


Day 8. Shirabu Kenjirou/Hanamaki Takahiro – Roleplay

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fairy Tales Used as Inspiration for Roleplaying, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, Rare Pairings, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Takahiro has a wide range of sex fantasies he wants to bring to life with his handsome boyfriend, Kenjirou.What could work better than giving Kenjirou a magazine with adult costumes for him to choose the style himself?Takahiro has it covered, doesn't he?...





	Day 8. Shirabu Kenjirou/Hanamaki Takahiro – Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely kittens!
> 
> Here I go again! Kinktober the 8th is on my calendar!
> 
> So, praise me: I've managed to keep it short! It's about 2k words only! Yay!
> 
> This pairing doesn't even exist in tags...
> 
> Have a nice read, you all!  
> And have a nice Halloween as well, if you're interested!

“Hey, Hiro, what are you up to?” sounds a little raspy voice from the doorway of the living room. Kenjirou’s cold hasn’t fully subsided yet, it seems.

The man on the couch stretches his long body languidly, turns on his back to look at his lover and, as soon as Kenjirou is close enough, opens his arms wide, as if inviting the other to hug him. Of course, the hug ends up in a pile of long limbs on a too small couch, silly attempts at wrestling and a lot of kisses. But as soon as both men have enough of fooling around, Kenjirou shows interest in Takahiro’s activities again.

“You’ve been looking at these pictures quite attentively. Let me see what’s made you so focused,” asks the dirty blond with an asymmetrical haircut hoarsely and gratefully accepts a cough-drop from his boyfriend.

“Oh, babe, you don’t want to see it. You’re too pure for this,” - coos Takahiro after pecking Kenjirou on the nose, and continues exploring the colourful pages.

Kenjirou just rips the magazine from his boyfriend’s hands. Oh. _Oh my_. Kenjirou looks so sexy when he’s a little annoyed.

Takahiro lets the dirty blond sit near him and flip through the pages for a minute or two. Then he asks, leaning heavily on Kenjirou’s shoulder and making his tone as sultry as possible:

“So, Ken-chan, have you made your choice? What makes your blood boil? Nurses? Maids? Maybe, people in catsuits?”

Kenjirou flips him a bird; that was to be expected. What comes as a surprise is that Kenjirou doesn’t stop looking through the lewd photos of men and women displayed in the magazine right off as Takahiro has thought he would. Instead, Kenjirou makes himself comfortable on the couch, sucks on his cough-drop and furrows his brows occasionally when an image catches his particular attention. What a cute picture he makes, swoons Takahiro.

After another minute or so Kenjirou hums thoughtfully and _continues_ leafing through the magazine, making Takahiro more curious with every passing minute. What is Kenjirou into? What would catch his attention? It’s been a good idea to ask Issei for a special issue of their favourite kinky magazine, dedicated to roleplaying, after all.

While his boyfriend’s attention is concentrated on the illustrated pages only, the man with chestnut hair lets his mind wander. What would _he_ choose for his partner?... The Little Red Riding-hood costume would be his first choice, of course! Takahiro closes his eyes to fully enjoy the picture in his mind. Just imagine: Kenjirou’s asymmetrical fringe peeking from under the red hood, revealing his angry stare; his upper body wrapped up in white lingerie, hidden under the red hood folds; nice white stockings, with a garter belt, maybe, adorning his perfect, muscular legs… It would be a treat to make Kenjirou suck him off like that, make him kneel in front of Takahiro and put his pretty mouth to good use…

Takahiro is dragged from his reverie by Kenjirou’s surprised exclamation:

“Why would someone find a latex cow suit sexy? Err!”

“Ask your friend Satori, he’s the one responsible for dressing up Ushiwaka-san for intimate occasions!” sasses Takahiro. He soon realises it’s been a mistake on his part.

The disrespectful remark earns the brunet a painful blow from his boyfriend. Kenjirou elbows him right on his ribs, the bastard. As soon as Takahiro can even his breathing back, he hears a cold:

“You spend too much time with Oikawa-san, Hiro. It does things to your brain, unfortunately”.

“Good things, I suppose?” grins Takahiro, overcoming the pain.

“I should’ve known it’s a bad idea to go out with a person with pinkish hair. This hue is so suspicious, y’know?” reasons Kenjirou instead of giving an answer to the previous question. When Kenjirou is so cute and cosy it’s too easy to forget about his sharp tongue.

“Hey, that was a low blow!” protests Takahiro, moving further on the couch from Kenjirou to show his petulance.

But Kenjirou is not paying attention to his lover anymore, enraptured by the filthy photos on the magazine pages. The man with (pinkish) chestnut hair pouts mockingly for good measure, sits up more comfortable, grabs a pillow (because his ribcage still hurts a little) and watches the love of his life travel the world of human fantasy.

Takahiro has some fantasies himself, to be honest. This time, his imagination pictures Kenjirou dressed as a boy in a harem. The image is as enticing as the previous one: the blond in lavender harem pants and a matching tank top, the lower part of his face hidden under a transparent veil, a delicate golden chain with little coins on his waist clinking softly with every move… Is his partner capable of belly-dance? They could go to dancing lessons together and then...

Takahiro exits the Mystical East’s world accompanied by Kenjirou’s loud grumbling:

“Holy crap! Who would fap on men wearing this furry bullshit!”

“Don’t be so judging, Ken-chan! I don’t think your love for using fox-tails in bed is that conventional…” contradicts Takahiro out of spite.

Kenjirou blushes a little, ducks his head lower and continues his study in silence. “Yep, take it; that’s for hitting me in the ribs, you asshole,” thinks Takahiro. Bored with sitting idly, the brunet stands up and makes his way to the kitchen; they could both use a cup of tea. While he waits for the water to boil, Takahiro finds himself in the world of fairy tales again.

What if he could make his boyfriend wear Cinderella’s light-blue dress while he is doing some house chores? Just enjoying Kenjirou’s constant embarrassment while he is cleaning the kitchen table in the long dress and is being watched by Takahiro would make Takahiro a happy man. Oh, Takahiro would be sure to promise Kenjirou-the-Cinderella a lot of work tasks, only to annoy him; and then, when the blond would expect it the least, Takahiro would sneak on him, push him against the kitchen counter, lift up the frilly dress skirt and fuck him from behind. Kenjirou won’t be allowed to wear underwear, has it been mentioned? Takahiro will fuck him so hard; since good Cinderellas are meant to get nice rewards, aren’t they? Fuck the fancy dancing parties! But if his perfect maid in the blue dress would slack off and not aim at pleasing Takahiro, then…

“Hiro, is the tea ready? I’m coming to the kitchen,” announces Kenjiro from the couch.

And one more time Takahiro’s dream is shredded by the harsh reality. Who needs tea when in his fairy world he’s had Kenjirou as Cinderella and intended to spank his insolent bubble butt? His boyfriend should’ve at least waited a bit for the cough-drop to take effect. Takahiro sighs and takes two cups out of the cupboard; a black one for himself and a white with a dog for his boyfriend. He makes black tea, pours it into the cups, puts two sugar cubes into his own cup and a slice of lemon into Kenjirou’s. By the time he is ready, Kenjirou joins him in the kitchen.

The dirty blond has _a look_ in his eyes. Takahiro feels a shiver go up his spine, making his hairs stand on ends. This might not end well.

Kenjirou doesn’t beat about the bush.

“It’s your turn to bottom this week, isn’t it, Hiro?”

Takahiro brings their cups from the counter to the table, not looking at his lover. He takes his seat, still holding his gaze down. No, no, no, Kenjirou doesn’t need to know Takahiro is so aroused after just seeing the look in his lover’s eyes only. His overgrown ego doesn’t need any more strokes.

Kenjirou continues as if he’s got a positive answer from Takahiro:

“Then, I guess, we should dress _you_ up”.

The little devil. He has _a plan_ already.

Damn it. Takahiro is a human, he has his soft spots too. Enthusiastic Kenjirou, who has a sexual fantasy he wants to play out with Takahiro, is definitely on the list.

Another deep breath, and the brunet submits to his weakness. He looks up at his partner and mumbles a faint “Yeah?”.

“You remember the Edolas from season 3 of “Fairy Tail” anime?” starts Kenjirou, and his eyes definitely shine too bright for Takahiro’s liking.

Takahiro nods. He has a very bad feeling about it all.

“Remember Wendy? She wore a nice schoolgirl suit with a red jacket with a yellow bow, a pleated skirt, and thigh-high blue socks? You’ve also called her brave when those villains wanted to suck the magic out of her body…”

Yeah, Takahiro can recall it. They’ve re-watched the first three seasons recently, and it’s all still fresh in his memory. The scene with Wendy and Natsu enduring this torture has been particularly heart-breaking. Not that Takahiro is weak to suffering anime characters, not at all.

“I guess it’ll be too hard to pull the whole scene off, but we can definitely find you a school-girl outfit and pretend it looks like in the anime, chain you to the headboard of our bed and…”

“What?” asks Takahiro very intelligently. Chains? Has Kenjiro said chains?

Kenjirou looks his lover in the eyes with the same expression of deep concentration and unbridled joy. He stands up a little in his chair and puts a hand on Takahiro’s cheek.

“Imagine, Hiro: you, tied up and helpless, in your pretty school uniform, waiting for your jailer to start tormenting you. You’ll try to act all fearless and self-righteous in the beginning, but you’ll give up as soon as I’ll edge you for the first time. You’ll be playing Wendy; but you’re not as brave as her, are you, darling? If the beauty, who is being sacrificed, takes pleasure in being tortured, it won’t bring the evil magician the energy he tries to get from the victim’s body”. Kenjirou smiles dreamily and goes on with his teasing: “Oh, I’ll take my time pinching your nipples, sucking your cock, teasing your ass… I would draw you right to the edge, but I won’t let you come. You’ll whimper and whine for me so prettily, Takahiro. I’ll even bring you to tears, in the end.”

It’s even worse than Takahiro has thought it would be. It’s awful, and merciless, and so incredibly perverted!..

Why is Takahiro’s cock so hard in the confines of his jean then? Oh, no. Kenjirou _knows_. Kenjirou fucking knows.

“Oh, my snarky Hiro has a little problem,” whispers Kenjirou. He slides out of his chair and moves to Takahiro’s side in one fluid motion. The chestnut-haired man can only follow his boyfriend with his gaze and whimper when said boyfriend palms his rock-hard cock through the denim.

“I’ve been wrong. It’s a pretty _big_ problem, Hiro, dear,” says Kenjirou seriously. “We can’t wait till we have a perfect outfit for your role. Your _problem_ needs to be solved now. But don’t worry, baby; I’m going to take such good care of you”. Takahiro watches, fascinated, how Kenjirou licks his lips in anticipation, his hands roaming Takahiro’s chest and sides under his T-shirt. “I guess we still have this schoolgirl uniform you’ve chosen for me to go out on Halloween, a black one. This will do for today. And…you’ve bought handcuffs, haven’t you?” Kenjirou rubs his boyfriend’s nipples in slow circles until Takahiro starts keening and arching from his chair, panting heavily. Then the blond kisses dazed Takahiro slowly on the lips, and leads him to their bedroom, his hand on Takahiro’s ass, squeezing and petting.

* * *

Lying on his back in their bed, dressed in a tight black schoolgirl uniform and cuffed to the iron headboard, Takahiro doesn’t know what to expect. His daze has subsided a little from the unfamiliar sensation of cold metal hugging his wrists, and Takahiro can use his head again. He contemplates if Kenjirou could leave him like that: hard and aching, unable to relieve the tension in his groin. On the one hand, Kenjirou never leaves him hard during their games. On the other hand, he hasn’t ever been this raptured by a roleplay idea. Takahiro recalls his boyfriend’s words about “sacrifices” and shivers unpleasantly.

The captured man doesn’t get enough time to work himself up too much though, since Kenjirou emerges from under the bed where they hold all their toys in a box, wearing a _predatory_ facial expression.

It’ll be worth it both ways, decides Takahiro suddenly, preparing himself for a wild ride.

And, once again, note to self: not to forget to thank Issei for the magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thanks for reading, as usual!  
> Please, tell me what you think!
> 
> And don't hesitate to check out my other fics in these series if you liked this one!
> 
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
